Broken
by Featherleap
Summary: Hazelfur is broken because Darkfur dumped her. Then she notices Stormheart. What will become of this?


Torn in Two

Clans:

LightClan

LilyClan

Mains:

Hazelfur: black and white spotted she-cat with pale amber eyes

Darkfur: dark brown and black tabby tom with pale silver eyes

Stormheart: black and white tom with pale blue eyes

~on with the show~

"I feel like I could do this forever with you, Darkfur. I mean you are so… perfect," Hazelfur sighed. Darkfur wasn't perfect because he had a scar on his back, but Hazelfur thought that made him even more beautiful.

"I don't know about that," Darkfur chuckled and tapped his scar with his tail. Hazelfur ran her tail along it and sighed.

"I know, but it makes you even more beautiful," Hazelfur purred. "Let's climb."

"Fine, but I bet I can beat you."

"I bet a mouse I can beat you!" Hazelfur challenged.

Eventually Hazelfur won and Darkfur ended up catching a mouse for her. "I love you Darkfur," Hazelfur purred.

"I love you too," Darkfur purred back. "But how can we go about this love? I live in LilyClan and you live in LightClan."

"We will keep doing this; no one will find out not even the leaders," Hazelfur mewed.

"Ok then. As long as you don't tell your Clan," Darkfur purred.

~the next day~

Hazelfur awoke with a strange feeling in her belly. It kicked and ached very badly. _Oh no,_ she thought. _I am having kits!_

~that night~

"You are having kits? We can't go on like this! We will be found out for sure if anyone knows," Darkfur said grumpily.

"But you said we wouldn't end like this!" Hazelfur cried. "I-I love you."

"I did too, but it wasn't supposed to go this far. We can be friends, but no more than that. Our relationship is over," Darkfur hissed.

Hazelfur choked back tears and ran straight back to camp. She wanted comfort very badly, but if she told anyone she would break the only thing holding Darkfur's friendship. She ran bee-line to the warrior's den and cried silent tears.

In the morning there was a different sensation in the camp. Everything felt strange and forbidden to Hazelfur. Then she saw a tom she had not noticed before. He had a black pelt and a white underbelly. His blue eyes seemed to be so comforting that they could erase everything that happened the night before. She padded over to him. "What is your name, I must have been out during your ceremony," Hazelfur mewed.

"My name is Stormheart. I believe your name is Hazelfur?" he mewed handsomely. _Almost as handsomely as Darkfur._ Hazelfur thought.

Several queens from the nursery looked out and whispered, "Love at first sight."

The kits went, "Hazelfur and Stormheart sitting' in a tree L-I-C-K-I-N-G. First comes loving, then come mating, then comes Hazelfur carrying kits!"

"We can hear you!" Hazelfur mewed loudly. "Want to go out into the forest where no_ kits_ can hear us talking?"

"Sure," Stormheart whispered.

~ wonder what it is yet? ~

"I like you," Hazelfur purred.

"Me too, but we know nothing of each other," Stormheart meowed.

"Okay here is a list of things about me: I like vole to eat, my favorite things to do is climb trees and stare at stars, and twoleg stuff is interesting," Hazelfur quickly mewed.

"My turn: I like to eat bird, I love basking at Day Rocks, listening to the trees whispering and hearing the waves ripple at the stream calms me down," Stormheart said.

"And I broke the warrior code!" they both burst out in unison.

"What did you do?" Hazelfur asked.

"I neglected an injured kit from and left it for the foxes," he mewed apologetically.

"I fell in love with a cat from another Clan," Hazelfur sighed. "What Clan was the kit from?"

"StormClan. It didn't look older than three moons and its wings were too tiny for the poor thing's body. It was shredded to pieces in a matter of minutes. I don't know how the little scrap managed to get back to camp." Stormheart heaved. "It died four days later."

"Oh… I didn't know." Hazelfur apologized.

"It is okay. Afterwards I sneaked into the assault team and killed the fox with StormClan. They didn't even notice that I didn't have wings. That is how angry they were at the mouse-brained fox. I think StarClan heard its yowling at our swipes for how loud it was. So who did you fall in love with and which Clan?"

"Darkfur, and LilyClan, he dumped me when he found out that I was having kits," Hazelfur mewed with her head hanging down.

"So there are little lives inside that small belly of yours?"

Hazelfur nodded her head. "I'll be your mate. Everyone can plainly see that we like each other. They will think it is our kits. Do you already have names for them?" Stormheart asked.

"Yes, I do. If there is a tom I will name him Blackkit, and if there is a girl I will name her Whitekit," Hazelfur purred.

"I think those are perfect names. Let us go back to camp; I will announce that we are mates."

Hazelfur nodded her head in agreement and continued purring.

~ Ello I am a Page break! ~

"Push harder Hazelfur and it will be over before you know it!" Stormheart encouraged.

"Maybe you should try doing this," Hazelfur snapped.

"It is okay," Featherstorm said to a sad Stormheart. "All she-cats are like this when they are kitting. There is a she-kit and a tom."

"They are perfect," Hazelfur whispered. The tom had a black pelt and she-kit had a white pelt.

"Blackkit and Whitekit?" Stormheart asked.

"Yes, Blackkit and Whitekit," Hazelfur confirmed.


End file.
